It's Not Supposed to Go Like That
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: Trailer inside. Explains better.
1. Trailer

**Trailer:**

It all started when she was little.

_Shows Gabriella with her older sister, Lacy._

Her mom married a psychopath.

_Shows Maria Montez walking down the aisle._

They didn't know it then.

He began beating Gabriella's sister.

_Shows Lacy on the floor and Jonathan standing over her._

Her mom found out, but it was too late.

_Shows Lacy laying in a puddle of blood._

He went to prison.

_Shows Jonathan being put in a cop car._

They moved away…eleven times.

_Shows Gabriella packing boxes._

She hadn't talked since then.

_Shows Gabriella shaking her head furiously._

Can one boy change everything?

_Shows Troy playing basketball._

But, what happens when he breaks out of prison…

_Shows Jonathan's picture on the news._

And his target is her?

_Shows Jonathan knocking on a door._

How will it all play out?

Find out in, "It's Not Supposed to Go Like That". Coming to a fan fiction near you.


	2. Flashback

**August 30th 2007 **

Gabriella Montez finished packing her 5th box and wiped the sweat from her brow. She sighed, they had only been here two months and they were moving again. This was their 11th move since "the accident". She shook her head and looked over at the picture of her older sister, Lacy Montez.

**Flashback to September 14th, 1996**

"Lacy!!" Jonathan Roberds, Gabriella and Lacy's new step-dad, yelled up the stairs. "Gabby!"

Six-year-old, Gabriella, showed up at the top of the staircase. Ten-year-old, Lacy followed behind. "Gabby, honey, go into the kitchen, while me and Lace have a little bounced away into the kitchen, but poked her head out the archway. "Where's mom?" Lacy asked.

"She had to work late. I told you that already." Jonathan reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Stupid me. I-" He cut her off.

"I also told you to have dinner ready." He told her firmly, pursing his lips, his face turning red.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of. . .forgot." Lacy whispered fearfully, seeing the look on his face. "But I'll start it now"

"That, you will." He scolded. She had never seen him this angry before. She sensed the bitter smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Sorry, Jon, I-" Jonathan cut her off again. He smacked her across the cheek. For a moment, she looked as if she might cry, but then, she saw Gabby in the archway.

"You will call me dad." He demanded.

"But you're not my dad." Lacy replied, nastily, staying strong for Gabriella. "My dad died. When I was four. Two weeks before Gabby was born. He never came home drunk. He was never like. . .you"

Jonathan laughed maliciously. "Me? What have I ever done to him""You married his wife. But, that's not my point. He never so much as poked me, unlike you," Lacy whispered."Me? Hurt you? Why I would never-" Jonathan stopped and looked straight at Gabriella.

" 'Brie, baby, did you see me hurt your sister??"

Silence. Gabriella stepped out into the light. Still nothing came from her mouth.

"Gabs, answer him," Lacy said quietly.

"Yeah, you heard your sister. Answer me." Jonathan mimicked.

"Yes," Gabriella whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"I said yes," She repeated in a confident voice.

"Wrong!!" Jonathan screamed, walking towards Gabriella. Lacy stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that." Lacy said to him.

"I'll do what I want. Now, out of the way, silly girl." He shoved her out of his path. Then, the door opened, revealing Maria Montez, or Roberds.

"What's going on?" She questioned, looking from Lacy, who was on the ground, to Jonathan who pretended to pick up Gabriella in a friendly manner.

"Lacy fell down the stairs. I tried to help her, but she said she was fine. And 'Brie started crying and I picked her up," Jonathan lied.

"Oh gosh, sweetie, are you okay?" Maria asked Lacy.

"Like he said, I'm fine." Her voice cracked and she stood and ran to her room.

**Present day - August 30th, 2007**

Gabriella shook her head clear of the memories. She picked up the picture of Lacy and held it close to her chest. That was when it had all started. When a little girl's world had come crashing down around her.


	3. Dinner With the Bolton's

September 1st, 2007

Gabriella stood on the porch as the last box was loaded into the moving van. Her mom sighed from next to her. Gabriella turned around to face her.

"Just look how far we've come," Maria said to her daughter. Gabriella nodded sadly.

"I know, mija. But I thought maybe it was time for a change. I haven't seen Lucille in years." Maria told her. Gabriella just nodded again.

Then, she raised her eyebrows. "And they have a son named Troy. He's your age."

"Okay!" One of the movers called. "All done!"

Maria smiled at Gabriella as they climbed into the cab. It was going to be a long drive.

Gabriella plopped in her earphones and turned to In the Ayer by Flo Rida. She sighed and curled up in the seat, closing her eyes. Maria looked over. She just wanted what was best for Gabby.

Gabriella was awaken due to her mom shaking her shoulder. "The driver says we'll be there in a few." Maria told her. Gabriella nodded and yawned, stretching her arms.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful house, with brick walls, a big yard, and even two floors. Gabriella's jaw dropped in complete shock. "We're here sweetie," Maria said in a sing song voice.

Gabriella jumped out and ran towards the door. Maria shook her head and pulled out her phone to call Lucille. "Hey, Lucille? It's Maria. Maria Montez. How are you?

"That's great. Yeah, I'm fine. Gabriella? Oh, she's alright . . . now. So, how's Troy? Good"Maria smiled. "So you wanna get together for dinner, so the kids can meet each other properly? Tonight? My place at six. See you soon"

Gabriella stared around in amazement. This place was actually theirs. Wow, it was so beautiful! It even had a fireplace in her room.

She saw her mom come in behind her. "The Bolton's are coming over for dinner." She informed Gabriella, who turned around, smiling.

"I know, isn't this place amazing!?" Maria exclaimed. Gabriella nodded again. Maria walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, Gabby, I'm gonna go to the store. Can you stay here and unpack some things for the kitchen?" Gabriella shrugged.

**BOLTON'S HOUSE:**

"Troy Alexander!" Lucille Bolton called up the stairs to her son. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, mom." Troy said in an annoyed tone. His mom hated being late.

"Jack!!" She yelled. "Get down here!! I'm leaving"

Troy and Jack ran down the stairs. "Gosh, mom." Troy said in that same rolled her eyes and walked out to the car.

Troy looked at his dad, who merely shrugged and followed his wife. Troy shook his head and followed suit out the door.

Lucille rang the doorbell. It was opened by a beautiful, young, Latina girl, with dark curly hair that fell beyond her shoulders and deep chocolate eyes. She gave a small smile and beckoned them into the house.

Troy looked at his mom. Lucille headed on in and then he and Jack did. The house was beautiful, reminding Troy a lot of his own house.

"Lucille!"

"Maria!!" The two girls squealed and hurried to hug each other. The young Latina girl stood silently in the corner.

"This is Gabriella." Maria informed Lucille. The Latina girl looked toward them.

"Well, aren't you going to say hi?" Lucille joked. Gabriella looked down at her feet and slowly dragged herself away into the kitchen.

Lucille frowned.

"She hasn't talked since. . . " Maria thought about the best way to put it. " . . . Since Lacy died." She explained.

"Oh," Lucille whispered. "Oh, goodness. I hope I didn't offend her." Lucille said.

"I doubt it," Maria told her. Troy bit his lip and went in the direction the girl had gone. He found her leaning over her balcony. He knocked on the door. "Hey, um. . .Gabriella?" She turned to look at him. "Erm, sorry about my mom. We didn't know about. . ." Gabriella nodded and quickly turned away.

"Um, sorry, but can you talk? Or do you just not want to?" Troy asked frowned and then stood there for a moment. She cleared her throat. "I. . ." His eyes widened. She had talked to . . .him. Why him and no one else?


	4. Do They Cry?

"Did you just. . .?" He cleared her throat again.

"I-I d-don't. . .I don't w-want t-to," She whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Why are you, then?" Troy asked 

"B-because. . .you might b-be the. . .only o-one who understands," She replied in that same whisper.

"Me?" He questioned astonished.

"Y-yes." Gabriella said, a little louder. He walked towards her.

Lucille walked down the hallway and stopped when she heard voices in one of the bedrooms. She looked in and saw Troy talking to Gabriella.

Wait, Gabriella. . .talking? She had thought Maria said. . . She crept back downstairs and pulled Maria upstairs. They listened sneakily at the door.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Troy was saying.

"Yeah, m-maybe it will help"

"So what happened?" Troy asked."W-well, when I was six, my mom married this g-great guy named Jon." She wasn't stuttering much anymore. Now, she seemed confident.

"Then what?"

"Then, h-he started drinking. A lot. He st-started beating me and my sister. M-my mom didn't know, b-because he would always co-cover it up, telling these w-wacko stories that didn't make s-since…"

"Okay. . ." Troy said unsteadily.

"One n-night, when my mom was out, he c-came home really dr-drunk. L-lacy and I were asleep. He y-yelled at Lacy to get down stairs and sh-she told me to stay where I was."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I heard h-her scream and then. . .nothing. I w-went down stairs and saw Lacy. . .um, l-laying in a p-puddle of her own bl-blood."

Troy swallowed hard. How could he do that to a little girl? What a horrible man!

Gabriella shook her head and continued again. "He c-came over to me. His h-hands were bloody. He was st-stroking my cheek. I had her blood on _m-me._"

She sighed and looked down. "He was t-telling me it was going to be okay and that Lacy was f-faking it. I didn't believe it, but I had to pretend didn't I?" Troy nodded.

"Soon, he p-passed out, and I called the police. He got t-taken to jail and Lacy. . .well, she died. I didn't go to her f-funeral. I couldn't st-stand it." Gabriella looked up.

Troy didn't know why, but he was feeling something towards this girl. Something he'd never felt before. He hugged her for a second.

"I don't know how anyone could do that to anyone. That's sooo stupid and I'm soooo sorry you had to go thought that. But, how did you make it through all of that?"

"I remember, the l-last Monday Lacy and I were together, we were playing hop sc-scotch and I asked her what would happen J-jonathan tried to kill us. She said, 'Gabby, that's quite impossible, but if he did and it was me, promise me you wouldn't cry.' I c-could tell what she was l-leaning to. She knew that he was pr-probably going to do that to her.."

Lucille looked at Maria, who had tear-filled eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Maria answered. "I'm just happy my baby is talking."

"I think our kids are clicking," Lucille teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's let them click for a little while." Maria laughed. Lucille nodded in agreement. 

Troy and Gabriella walked down the stairs. Lucille took a sip of her lemonade and eyed the happy couple. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Gabriella and Troy said in unison.

Maria fake-gasped. "Gabriella, you can talk!"

"Relax, m-mom. I heard you and Lucille outside my room"

"Oh."

Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled. Jack chuckled lightly. 

After dinner, Gabriella walked outside and sat down in the grass. "The stars are b-beautiful," she whispered to herself.

"You know, the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself?" Troy joked.

She stuck her tongue out. "Glad I'm not the only one." Troy sat down next to her.

"About what happened earlier. . ." Troy began.

"About my st-step-dad?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely.

"What should you be s-sorry about? You didn't do it. Anyways, that's in the past. It's not about the past, it's about the f-future."

Troy looked up at the stars. "I wonder if they cry."

"Who?" Gabby asked, confusedly, giving him a sideways glance.

"Guardian angels," Troy replied smoothly.

"Cr-crazy person, say what?" She questioned.

"Guardian angels. I wonder if they cry. You know, when they see it all played out. They just have to stand there with their hands tied behind their back. There's nothing they can do about it." Troy said. " I wonder if they cry"

"Good question. I don't know." Gabriella said, tilting her head and giving him another side-ways glance. "I w-wonder if they do." 


	5. Meeting Troy's Friends

**2 Months Later:**

School was starting tomorrow. Summer was going to be over. And Gabriella, well, she was nervous as heck. "What should I wear?" She asked her mom for the millionth time.

"Sweetie, whatever you wear, you'll be great." Maria assured her daughter.

"Mooooooom," Gabriella whined.

"Gabbyyyyyyyyy," Maria mocked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

The phone rang. Maria answered it as she watched Gabby pace back and forth. "Hello? Oh, hi, Troy. Yes, she's right here."

Gabriella's face lit up instantly. She yanked the phone out of her mom's hand. "Hello? Troy!!" Maria could here Troy laughing on the other line.

"Okay, hold on, I'll ask her." Gabby set the phone on the stand. "Mom, Troy wants to know if I can go with him to the movies and meet some of his friends. Can I? Please?"

"Yes, that's fine. But your curfew is ten, no exceptions. School starts tomorrow." Maria warned her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gabriella screamed. "Oh yeah, Troy." She picked the phone back up. "Hey, she said I can. Okay, see you then. Bye." She hung up and ran upstairs.

"I'm going to go get ready! Troy's gonna be here at six." Gabriella informed her mom.

"But, it's only two." Maria laughed. Gabby shook her head.

"Whatever, mom." She ran to her closet, pulling out outfit after outfit. She finally settled on one, it was simple, jeans with holes in the knees and a sparkly pink tank top. She ran to go straighten her hair.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang. Gabriella jumped to her feet and practically flew down the stairs. "Hey," she said, breathlessly.

"Hey," Troy replied in a deep voice."

Now, Troy, make sure to have her back by ten." Maria said to Troy, who laughed.

"I will Ms. Montez," Troy promised.

"Ah, call me Maria." Maria said.

"Okay, Maria," Gabriella said, sternly. "Let's go, Troy, before my mom wears off on you."

Troy laughed. "Looks like she already has."

They arrived at the theater fifteen minutes later. Troy opened the door for Gabriella and held out his hand, which she gladly took. The couple walked into the theater.

"Hey, Troy!!" A guy's voice called. Troy turned around.

"Chad! Hey man, what's up?" Gabriella looked around, finally spotted the frizzy-haired African American who was walking towards them.

"Who's this?" Chad asked, eyeing Gabriella.

"This is Gabriella, my girlf-" He cleared his throat and Gabriella blushed. "I mean, friend"

Chad looked suspicious. "I wonder where my girl went. She went off with Sharpay and Kelsi to the bathroom, or something."

Troy looked at Gabriella. "His 'girl' is Taylor. She's head of the Scholastic Decathlon at school. Sharpay and Kelsi are her best friends. Sharpay's head of the Drama club. Kelsi's the school's musical composer."

Gabriella nodded, suddenly very interested in Troy's friends. Then, three girls walked toward them. One had curly blonde hair cascading down her back. Another was also African American with dark hair the was cut just above her shoulders. And the other was very short and had straight brown hair and glasses.

"Gabriella, this is Sharpay," he indicated to the blonde," This is Taylor," he motioned towards the dark-skinned girl," And this is, this is Gabriella. Her mom is my godmother and mine are hers."

"Hi, I'm Sharpay, but you can call me Shar," The blonde informed Gabriella very perkily.

"I'm Taylor, everyone calls me Tay," The African American girl said.

"And that leaves me. Just call me Kels." The short girl smiled warmly.

"Okay, enough with the mushy mushy." Chad interrupted. "Where's Zeke and Jase?"

As if on cue, two teen boys walked towards them. One was dark-skinned and the other had on a Wildcat hoodie. Troy nodded towards them. "Zeke and Jason." He told Gabriella.

"This is Gabriella," he said to Zeke and Jason, who nodded.

"What's up?" Zeke asked Gabriella.

"Who, me?" Gabriella looked around.

"Yeah, you." Zeke said.

"Oh, um, nothing. . ." Gabriella shook her head.

After the movie, they all went out for ice cream. "Okay, I gotta go to the bathroom." Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy nodded.

"Be right back." Gabriella waved cheerfully.

"So, what's up with you and your girlfriend?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh, actually, we're not dating," Troy replied.

"Yet," Kelsi giggled.

"Crazy lady say what?" Taylor laughed.

"But, I like her. . .a lot." Troy blushed.

"No way," Jason joked.

"Yeah, it's so obvious." Zeke pointed out.

"No, I don't think she likes me, like that," Troy bit his lip.

"Whatever. You guys were like flirting every minute." Chad rolled his eyes.

"She's so into you," Kelsi nodded.

"You think?" Troy asked seriously.

"I know. I am a girl," Kelsi said in a "duh" tone.

"Well, I would approve of her as your first girlfriend." Taylor said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, smart, she's got a great personality. She's perfect." Sharpay said."Wait, first girlfriend?" A voice said from behind them. Troy whipped around. Gabriella stood a few feet away from the booth.

"Uh oh, Troysie. Whatcha gonna do now? She heardeded you." Sharpay raised her eyebrows. Kelsi and Taylor giggled.

"Heardeded?" Chad asked, confused. "Is that even a word?"

"I think it's some kind of elephant," Jason said.

"Not it's not, loser." Zeke said.

"That's not even a word," Taylor said.

Sharpay looked offended. "Well, it is in Sharpay language," Kelsi teased.

"Excuse me? Look in the dictionary." Sharpay said.

"It's not a word!" Chad said sharply. They had gotten so caught up in the argument-type thing, they didn't even realize that Troy and Gabby had left.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Jason looked around.

**With Troyella **

"So, I guess you heard what I said," Troy looked around nervously.

"I think so," Gabriella said softly.

"I meant it. It's okay if you don't feel the same." Troy told her. "I mean, we can just forget that I-" She kissed him right there. With all of the passion she had, she kissed him. And he kissed her back. With the same amount of passion.


	6. Falling in Love With You

Gabriella felt like she had just gotten to sleep when the alarm went off. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stretched her arms and legs. "Gabriella!" Maria called. "It's 5:30! Breakfast is ready!! I have to go to work. Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye, mom!" Gabriella called back. A few minutes later, she heard her mom's car start and pull away. She lazily stood up and wlked over to her closet and put on her , she dragged herself into her bathroom and got in the shower. After her shower, she ate breakfast and put on her makeup. Making sure her bag was ready, she sat down outside on the porch. Troy arrived at 7:00 and got out of the car, walking over to Gabriella.

"Hey, 'Brie," Troy said, kissing her lightly.

"Morning." Gabriella whispered.

"Okay, Gabs, I have to tell you something." Troy decided.

"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this," she said nervously. "Are you breaking up with me?" 

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Troy reassured her. "Not at all"

"Okay. . ." Gabriella whispered.

"I think I'm falling in love with you. . ." Troy looked at his feet.

"You are?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. Okay, I don't think so. I know it." He looked up.

"I love you, too." Gabriella said."I kn-what!? You do"

"Yes." She said simply. They leaned in and kissed again.

"Okay, well, we better go." Troy reminded her.

"Yep," she picked up her bag and got into his car. 

"We have to swing by the office to get your schedule and stuff, but then you should be fine."

"Okay, thanks, Troy." She layed her head on his shoulder.

"No problem, babe." He replied cheekily. 

Troy and Gabby walked into the school hand in hand. Troy lead her to the office. The secretary looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked boringly.

"Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez. I need to pick up a schedule." Gabriella answered.

"Okay," She typed in the name on the computer and clicked print. The schedule paper came out of the printer and she handed it over. "Here."

"Thank you," Gabriella said politely. The secretary nodded. She left the office and met Troy back outside. He took her hand.

Gabriella looked over her schedule quickly. 

Homeroom - Darbus - Room 178 Lckr : 491 Comb: 17-49-5 1. P.E/Health - Bolton - Room 435 2. English - Loveland - Room 231 3. Drama - Darbus - Room 178 4. Algebra 3 - Anderson - Room 243 5. Choir - McAfee - Room 543 Lunch: C 6. Science - Hurd - Room 123 7. Social Studies - Rice - Room 482 

"Here, let me see your schedule." He gently took it from her hand. "We have homeroom, P.E., Science, and Social Studies together. Oh, yeah, lunch, too and your locker's four down from mine." He handed it back to her, smiling.

"Good. I don't really know anyone in this school." Gabriella reminded him.

"Trust me, you know enough to get by." Troy told her honestly. She raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon, let's go," Troy pulled her towards homeroom. They walked in together and everyone was staring at them. Gabriella felt her cheeks burning red.

"Why are they staring at us?" Gabriella asked.

"They're staring at me, because, well, you'll find out. And they're staring at you 'cause you're with me." Troy explained.

"Well, then," she said.

"Gabriella!" Three voices squealed.

"Looks like the girls have taken to you," Troy laughed as Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi ran over to the couple. Gabriella giggled and found an empty seat in between Troy and Taylor.

"Ooh, lemme see your schedule," Taylor said, squirming around in her seat."Kay, one sec," Gabriella pulled out her schedule. She yanked it away from Gabriella and compared it with hers and Sharpay's.

"Oooh!! You have P.E. with me and Shar"

"Troy too." Gabriella inputted.

"And algebra with me and Drama with Shar." She handed her schedule back to her.

"Cool." Gabriella said quietly. 

After homeroom, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay walked to gym class. "So why were they all staring at me?" Gabriella questioned. Troy groaned. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"Maybe," Troy said.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later." Sharpay whispered.

"Might as well tell her now," Taylor added.

"Tell me what?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"That Troy- oh, wait, look!" Sharpay said, pointing to a wall. Gabriella turned around. There was a big poster on the wall that said 'WILDCATS' really big and had a picture of Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and another guy she didn't know standing with basketballs.

"That Troy's the most popular guy in school, because he's head of the basketball team," Taylor giggled and she and Shar walked away.

"Oh," Gabriella said quietly.

"I didn't want you to know." Troy answered honestly.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I didn't want you to think anything different of me." Troy replied. "To think I was someone I'm not"

"I wouldn't. I won't. Ever. I like you for you. And just because you are popular and. . .whatever, doesn't mean you're not you." Gabriella said, walking away to catch up with Tay and Shar. 

**A/N: Sorry, the chapters have been kind of short. I'll work on that and try to get them longer. Plz forgive!! Tootles! **


	7. Caught in the Act

**A FEW MONTHS LATER: (Keep in mind, Gabriella came after winter break, so now it's summer vacation.)**

"Aaah!" Gabriella shrieked, trying to make Troy spit out the juice he was currently drinking at dinner with Maria. Troy swallowed hard.

"Gabs, what the heck?!" Troy cried out.

"Payback." She giggled mischievously. Troy fake-glared at her. "Hey," she shrugged. "You made milk come out of my nose at lunch today. Perfect last day of school my butt."

Troy laughed and Maria shook her head and rose to her feet, picking up the dishes. "Oh," Troy said," Let me get it."

"No, Troy, it's fine," Maria smiled warmly.

"It's the least I can do," Troy grinned giddily. Gabriella's hand was moving up his thigh. "Since you're leaving tonight." Maria was going on a business trip for a few weeks and Gabriella was staying at Troy's place.

Gabriella giggled that giggle Troy loved so much. "Thank you, Troy, I need to pack anyways. Gabriella, help?" Gabriella smiled and Troy leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Don't worry babe, this is far from over. Did you forget you'll be staying with me for the next few weeks?" Troy said in a seductive tone. Gabriella shivered. "I thought so," he said, kissing her on the lips and collecting the plates from around the table.

Gabriella giggled again and followed her mom up the stairs. He watched her hips sway. He shook his head. "Stop teasing me!" He called. He heard her laugh. Again.

_______________________________________

"Bye, Maria," Troy said.

"Bye Troy. Take care of my baby while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about that. I love her too much to not," Troy replied. Gabriella blushed.

"Bye, mija," Maria said, turning to her daughter. "I love you." She hugged her tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Gabriella choked. Troy laughed. "And I love you, too." Maria let go of her and picked up her suitcases.

"Play nicely," she said, "But not too nicely."

"Now, that one might be kind of hard…" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. She smacked him in the chest.

"Bye, mami," Gabriella waved to her mom.

"Bye, Gabby," she responded, "Bye, Troy." Then, she walked out of the door and to her cab.

______________________________________

"Mom!" Troy called through the house. "We're home!" No answer. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Gabriella asked, raising her own eyebrows.

"Why? Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine either," Troy chuckled.

"To answer your question, no." Gabriella lied.

Troy feigned being hurt. "I don't believe you."

"Try me," Gabriella smirked.

"Will do," Troy said. He walked closer to her. He pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her passionately and hungrily. His hand traveled up her thigh and then up her skirt. She moaned.

"You like that?" Troy asked. Gabriella swallowed hard and nodded. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh, well, hello there Gabriella," Lucille said. Troy let the blushing and flabbergasted (**hehe)** Gabriella off of the wall. She fixed her skirt.

Troy winked at her. "This is far from over."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Hey, Lucy."

"Have you gotten settled in yet?" Lucille asked.

"Um, no." Gabriella glared at Troy.

"C'mon, baby, don't be like that," he joked.

"Okay, you can sleep in the guest room, then," Lucille ignored her son.

"What if she wants to sleep with me?" Troy asked, grinning that Bolton smile of his that seemed to charm everybody who looked at him.

"That's her decision," Lucille shrugged. Gabriella looked at Troy, who was smirking at her.

"Okay, I'll stick with Troy, then," She gave in.

"Alright, Troy stop being retarded and help your girlfriend get her stuff upstairs."

"Yes ma'am," Troy said. He grabbed her duffel bag and lugged it upstairs. "Jeez," he said, "You have so much stuff in here, you'd think you were moving in with us," Troy teased.

"Ha ha." Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

"If you keep doing that, your eyes will get stuck like that and I will laugh." Troy called from in his bedroom. Gabriella walked up the stairs.

"Oh, no, then how will I see to kiss you?" She giggled.

Troy poked his head out the door. "That won't happen."

Gabriella restrained from rolling her eyes again and shook her head. She followed into his room. "You're such an idiot."

"That hurts. That really hurts, baby girl," Troy joked.

"It should," she huffed.

"You know, you're really hot when you're mad." He began to kiss her neck.

"Troy, we can't, your mother is in the next room." Gabriella pushed him away.

"We can be quiet," Troy joked.

"And how do you know that? We haven't ever done that before." Gabriella said, looking down.

"Babe, I was teasing," Troy replied, placing two fingers under her chin and pulling her head back up, so that she was looking him in the eyes. "And we can wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." Troy said matter of factly.

"Oh, really? You wanna bet?" Gabriella giggled.

"How much?" Troy asked.

"A days worth of kisses." Gabriella grinned,

"Okay," Troy agreed.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

"Gabby, that wasn't fair," Troy whined.

"Why not?" Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, be quiet, you." Troy groaned and sat down on the couch.

"Why so grumpy?" Gabriella asked.

"Because now I can't kiss you. You didn't even win that properly." Troy whined more.

"Oh, I think I can make an exception." Gabriella shrugged, sitting on Troy's lap.

"Really?" Troy asked eagerly.

"I guess," she kissed him delicately on the lips.

Troy pushed her off of him and back onto the couch. He got on top of her and started kissing her with hunger. "Troy," she whispered. Troy stopped.

"Too fast?" He asked.

"A little," Gabriella said, uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Troy stuttered. "I d-didn't mea f-for it to go that far…"

"Troy, it's okay. You just have to learn a little control." Gabriella told him.

"Okay," Troy agreed, getting off of her. "Wanna watch a movie?" Gabriella nodded and sat up.

"What do you wanna watch?" Gabriella asked, curiously.

"Your pick." Troy said. "As long as it's not a chick flick." He added.

**A/N: So, a little Troyella action there? Do you want more? You're the readers, I'm just the writer. I'll do whatever you guys want me to. Just review and give me suggestions.**


	8. Prison Breakout

Gabriella slid off of the bed. "Baby?" Troy asked, tiredly. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back, I need a drink of water." Gabriella sighed.

Troy yawned. "Me too." And he stood up and followed her down the stairs.

"Troy, something feels weird…" Gabriella whispered.

"What do you mean?" Troy questioned, walking into the kitchen.

"Something feels…off," Gabriella explained.

Troy pulled to glasses out of the cabinet. He switched on the water tap. "Cold or hot?"

"Cold," Gabriella said, quietly, hearing Jack's snores from the living room where he was sleeping in his recliner. She heard a couple of loud beeps on the television.

"What's that?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, moving toward the living room area. A message had come up on the TV and it had a picture of…The breath was sucked out of her lungs. Her head was spinning and she fell to the floor. Troy dropped the two glasses in his hands and reached out and caught her, before she hit the ground.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" He asked, concerned.

Gabriella said nothing. She made a motion toward the TV and Troy glanced up at it. "Is that…?" Troy drifted off. Gabriella nodded weakly as a woman came on the TV screen.

"This is Jessica Clearwater with the full story. There has been a massive prison breakout. One of the biggest New York has seen in almost forty years. Jonathan Roberds--along with three other escapees, who have not yet been identified--have escaped from jail. We have reason to believe that Mr. Roberds is heading in the New Mexico direction. If you have any information or whereabouts of this man, please contact the police immediately. Again…" She trailed off with the same info.

"Oh my god. Dad!" Troy yelled, picking Gabriella up bridal style. Jack jerked awake.

"What is it, son?" Jack asked, worriedly.

Troy pointed toward the TV and Jack's attention turned toward it. After the lady was off the screen and Friends came back on, Jack sprang to his feet. "We're going to the police station. Troy, go get your mom up and tell her we'll explain in the truck." Jack said hurriedly.

Troy nodded and ran down the hallway. "Mom!" He yelled. "Mom, get up. We don't have time to explain, we have to get to the police station as quick as possible." Lucille jumped out of bed and hurried out to the car with the two teens.

Gabriella clung to Troy's shirt, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. "It's going to be okay…"

"How can you say that?" Gabriella whispered. "It's not going to be okay! It's not!"

Troy gave up. She was too stubborn and he was too tired to argue. "Fine." He said, placing her in the back seat of the car. She sat up and looked out the window. Troy got in and sat next to her.

"Bang, bang!" There was a loud tap on the window.

"Aaah!" Gabriella shrieked.

"It's okay, it's just Chad," Troy assured her. He reached over and rolled down her window. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I saw that on the news. I remember Gabby told Tay about it." Chad said. "I knew that name was familiar right when I saw it on that screen, I just couldn't place it. Now I've got it!"

"That's great, man." Troy agreed. "Great that you remembered, but we kinda have to get going."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Want me to come with? You know like…for support?" Chad questioned.

"Thank you, Chad," Gabriella nodded and he opened the door and she scooted over. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at him.

"I'm so scared." She whimpered, snuggling into his side.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." Troy replied.

"Yeah, Gabs, me either." Chad agreed. "You're like my little sister."

Gabriella gave them both a slight smile. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, they had arrived at the police station. Gabriella's eyes widened and she guessed she would have to tell her story to them…again. Troy rubbed her back as Jack pulled to a stop. "You guys go ahead and get out. I'll deal with parking."

The three teens nodded. Gabriella was still weak, so Troy put an arm around her waist on one side, while Chad was on the other side. Gabriella shivered, even though it wasn't cold. They stood at the front desk and an officer looked up at them.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, politely.

"You know that man who escaped earlier today?" Troy asked.

"Roberds," the officer nodded.

"Uh, yeah, him. That's my girlfriend's ex step-father and we _think_ he's coming to New Mexico to get her." Troy said, quietly.

"Okay," the officer said, writing this down on a loose piece of notebook paper. He tapped on the guy next to him's shoulder and handed him the piece of paper. The guy nodded and called for some guy on his walkie talkie.

"Chief Shepherd will be with you in a moment. Are your parents here?"

"Mine are." Troy nodded his head. "She's staying with us, because her mom's away on a business trip."

He looked at Gabriella. "Would you like to contact your mom?" Gabriella shrugged. "Do you know what flight she's on?"

"Flight 160 to England." Gabriella answered rhetorically. **(IDK I just made that up.)** "But, I don't think I can handle talking to her at the moment. Can I have Troy's mm do it?"

"Of course, sweetheart," the officer said, flirtatiously.

Troy felt rage boiling up inside of him. He didn't try to show it, but he felt Gabriella tense up next to him. "Dude," Chad warned. "Calm down." Troy sighed.

"He's not worth anything compared to you," Gabriella smiled half-heartedly. "Please don't call me sweetheart," Gabriella told the officer. "That's what Jonathan used to call me."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea." The officer smiled warmly toward her as Troy's parents came in. _Perfect timing mom and dad. If you hadn't come I might have punched this guy's face in._

_A very buff, but balding officer stepped into the room. "You called?" He asked the second officer._

"_Yes, this girlie here had some idea about Roberds."_

"_Idea?" Gabriella asked. "No, it's the truth. He married my mother and killed my older sister. Lacy Montez. Check your records."_

"_Baby, calm down," Troy whispered._

"_No, not until they listen to me and stop smirking like a couple of idiots!"_

"_Baby-"_

"_Stop calling me that!" She snapped. Troy let go of her waist._

"_Sorry," he whispered, backing away._

"_Miss, I' going to have to ask you to calm down and step into the other room so we can chat."_

"_Not unless he comes with me," Gabriella pointed toward Troy._

"_He can stay on the other side of the glass and listen, but I'm afraid he cannot go with you," Chief Shepherd replied._

"_Fine," Gabriella groaned. "That'll have to do."_


	9. Lacy?

**IN QUESTIONING:**

"So, Miss…"

"Montez." Gabriella told him.

"Miss Montez, you say that your step-father-"

"Ex step-father."

Shepherd ignored her. "Beat you. What triggered this off? Have you any idea?"

"No," Gabriella shrugged. "He drank alcohol. I've already told this story when I testified against him, don't you have it on record?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. You testified in New York. There is no way we could have time to get a hold of those records on such short notice." Troy noticed how Gabriella must've looked o everyone else.

Her hair hadn't been brushed-it was a mess all over her head. There were dark circles under her eyes. And the usual sparkle in her eyes had died away. But, to him, she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Okay." Shepherd continued. "Moving on. How did he kill your sister?"

"It was a long time ago. We were both in bed. He came home drunk again and he yelled for Lacy. She told me to stay where I was and that she'd be right back. She didn't come back, so I went down there. And there she was…dead." There were tears in Gabriella's eyes.

"Wait, you said Lacy Montez?" The officer asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said. "He killed her."

"No. Lacy's not dead. She's in protective custody."

Troy's eyes widened. What?!

"What? No. There was a funeral…"

"You didn't go, did you?"

"No, but my mom did," Gabriella was so confused.

"Whose your mom?" He asked.

"Maria Montez," Gabriella answered.

"Hmm. Well, Lacy suffered from head trauma. She couldn't remember who she was or what happened or anything. She's been in protective custody for years."

"Wait, my mom didn't tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"Apparently not," Shepherd responded.

_Wait, _Troy thought,_ Maria thought Lacy was dead, too. When we went to their house for dinner she said that Gabriella hadn't talked since Lacy died…_

"_I need Troy," Gabriella whispered. Her head was spinning again and she stood up and threw up right in the floor._

"_Gabriella!" Troy yelled. He ran out the door and the other two officers with him followed._

"_Miss Montez?" He heard Shepherd ask. "Is there anything we can do for you?"_

"_Troy. I need Troy." Gabriella said in a small voice. The two officers holding him back let him go. He ran into the room and knelt down beside his baby._

"_Gabriella?" A woman officer asked. Gabriella looked up. "Would you like to lay down for a while?"_

"_Can Troy come, too?" She asked._

"_Of course, honey," she said. Chad was waiting in the hallway._

"_Where are you going?" He asked, following them._

" '_Brie's sick," Troy explained. "She needs to lay down. Tell my parents that's what we're doing and have my mom call Maria, please."_

"_Anything, bro," Chad nodded and walked away._

_They went into a small room with a small bed. Gabriella lay down and closed her eyes. Troy sat next to her in a chair, holding her hand and whispering soothing words into her ear. "Why did my mom lie to me?" Gabriella asked, hurt._

"_I don't think she knew, baby." Troy told her, honestly. "When we went to your house for the first time, your mom said that you hadn't talked since Lacy died."_

_The door opened. Chad came in with a phone in his hand. "It's your mom, Gabs. She wants to talk to you."_

_Gabriella sat up and took the phone. "Thanks, Chad."_

"_No problem, bye." He left them in quiet._

"_Mami?" Gabriella asked, her voice cracking. "No, I'm fine. Did you know about Lacy? No, mami, that she's alive…"_

"_Mami, are you there?" Gabriella looked at the phone. "Troy, she hung up."_

"_I'm sure she was just surprised," Troy tried._

"_She doesn't want to talk to me," Gabriella whimpered._

"_I'm sure that's not true," Troy said, pushing the hair off of Gabriella's forehead. "Who wouldn't want to talk to you?"_

"_Troy.." She whispered. She leaned over and her lips attached to his. He kissed her back gently. Then, she took control over the kiss and made it deeper._

_Troy pulled away. "Gabby, I'm sorry. We have to stop, before we get too carried away."_

"_But, I want to get carried away," Gabriella said under her breath. She folded her arms over her chest and lay her head against the headboard of the bed._

"_So do I, baby, but this isn't the place." Gabriella nodded in agreement. The door opened again. A girl with brown, curly hair and fragile hazel eyes walked in. She was skinny, as though she hadn't ate well in months. There were dark circles under her eyes, much like Gabby's._

"_Are you Gabriella?" The girl asked._

"_Yes, and you are…" Gabriella said in question form, sitting up straight. The girl stood deep in though for a moment. Troy looked at Gabriella and then back at the girl. The resemblance was uncanny._

"_Never mind that right now." The girl said. "I just wanted to see if you looked any different…"_

"_What? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Gabriella questioned._

"_I don't know. You tell me. You are Gabriella Montez, correct?" The girl asked. Okay, so maybe girl wasn't the right word for her. She looked around somewhere in her middle twenties._

"_Yes, I am." Gabriella nodded. She stood staring at the girls face and bit her lip. Troy could tell she was thinking hard. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"_

"_Gabby, don't you remember me? It's me, Lacy…"_


End file.
